


Drabble Collection (Devil May Cry)

by bunny (bunnywritings)



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnywritings/pseuds/bunny
Summary: This is a place for me to put my Devil May Cry fics that are too short for me to publish on their own! All have been previously posted on my Tumblr, @bunnywritings.





	1. Protect (Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill: "dklfjasldkf well i was half asleep last night, sorry about that! uh... hmmmm how about a little scenario with Nero protecting his fem!s/o from demons? like... she's just walking home and some demons attack her, they manage to hurt her a little bit but then Nero comes in and fights them off... hhhh i'm already soft for this boy ;v;"

Nero didn’t often bring you with him on his demon-hunting trips; you had some previous experience with hunting demons yourself, sure, but he was still worried that you would get hurt somehow. One night, however, he received a call about some empusa that had gathered on the other side of town and needed to be dealt with.

_‘No biggie,’_ he figured. _‘Nothing I haven’t handled before.’_

He also thought it wouldn’t hurt if you came along, though he did make you promise to stay in Nico’s van while he took care of the job. Though empusa weren’t a particularly deadly variety of demon, he knew they could still do a decent amount of damage when provoked.

Sure enough, it only took him about a couple hours to take out them out, and barely even broke a sweat doing it. Just another average day, he thought - at least, as “average” as it could get after the Qlipoth took root.

Little did he know that he was about to be proven wrong, however. He was on his way back to the van, ready to go home, when he heard your voice call out to him. “Nero?”

He looked up, seeing you standing in the road a few feet ahead of him. “I was wondering where you were,” you said. “Nico drove the van around a little and we couldn’t find you. I was starting to think you got lost or something-”

As you spoke, Nero noticed a figure sneak out from the alleyway behind you, and it took him a second to make out what it was; it was another empusa, getting ready to strike. Somehow, it must have gotten away from the pack he had been sent to take care of, and was left wandering the streets.

“Hey, look out!” he yelled, lunging forward. You looked behind you, confused, and noticed what he was warning you about. Just as the demon was about to attack, Nero tackled you to the ground, and sent a blast of electricity towards it with his Devil Breaker. 

After receiving a few blasts from the weapon, it finally died, and Nero shakily got to his feet, pulling you up with him. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath, and you noticed with a jolt that he looked absolutely terrified.

“I told you not to leave the van!” he yelled. “You weren’t supposed to come looking for me!”

You stepped back, holding your hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, I was just worried for you, and…”

You stopped for a second, hearing him gasp for breath, almost as if he was…

“Are you crying?” you asked.

Nero finally let the tears fall from his eyes, and you rushed back to him, pulling your boyfriend into a tight embrace. He hid his face in your neck, almost sobbing, and started stammering incoherently, words flying out a mile a minute.

“I’m sorry, I just- I was so scared, after everything that’s been happening lately. I thought you were going to get hurt, that you could have gotten killed-”

You pulled away, placing your hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay, I know,” you said, looking into his tear-stained eyes. “I know you were scared. I shouldn’t have come out here, but I’m okay, see?”

You showed him one of your arms, gravel still embedded in your skin from when he pushed you to the ground. “All I got was a bit of road rash. The demon didn’t lay a hand on me.”

He nodded, and you continued. “I’m safe, all thanks to you. Next time, I won’t leave the van, or at least, not without a weapon to protect myself. Alright?”

Nero pulled you back to him, your face pressing into his chest has he rested his head on top of yours. He held you more tightly than he ever had before, like he was still afraid of losing you.

“Alright. I’m sorry I got mad at you,” he said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

The two of you made your way back to the van, and during the ride home, Nero never once let go of your hand. Though you were there by his side, part of him still needed the reassurance that you were still living, breathing, and free from harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider visiting my Tumblr! http://bunnywritings.tumblr.com


	2. Body (Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill: "((ignore this if it already went through, I don't trust tumblr today lol)) Hi bun-bun! Ily!! May i... ask for a smol scenario where Nero comforts and reassures his chubby and insecure s/o? i love this boy so much and you write him so well aaaaaaa,,,,"

“Hey, babe, what’re you doing?” Nero asked.

Internally, you cursed yourself for not realizing your boyfriend had gotten home already. Dante had invited you, Nero, and the rest of his friends to dinner earlier that evening, and he was already suspicious when you declined the invitation. Somehow, though, it didn’t occur to you that he would leave early to check on you; it made sense that he would do so, however. You had been dating him for long enough to know just how much he cared about you, even if you didn’t always think you deserved it.

You looked away from the mirror, pulling your shirt back down. “It’s nothing,” you sighed, knowing he wouldn’t believe you. He had seen the way you were looking at yourself, and you were sure he would be angry with you for it.

“No, it’s not,” he said, shutting the door behind him. “C’mon, talk to me.”

He crossed the room and came to a stop behind you, wrapping his arms around you as the two of you stood in front of the mirror together. You were silent for a moment, unsure of what to even say, before you finally spoke.

“I just feel kind of, well…. disgusting. Look at me,” you said, trying to hold back tears. “I didn’t go out tonight because I didn’t want anyone to see me like this. I didn’t want anyone to comment on my weight.”

Nero couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew you were insecure about your weight, but he had no idea you felt that bad about yourself.

“That’s not true at all. You’re not disgusting, you’re far from it,” he started. “I know it sounds cheesy, but you really are the the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met. Your body isn’t all I love about you, but seriously, you’re hot as hell,” he said, squeezing your hips for emphasis.

You couldn’t help but giggle, and he groaned in mock-embarrassment. “I know, I know. I’m not good at romantic stuff like this, but I’m telling the truth, okay? Looks aren’t everything, but you’re still beautiful to me. I don’t care about some number on a scale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider visiting my Tumblr! http://bunnywritings.tumblr.com


	3. Comfort (Nero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill: "bun-bun you know it's my job to request nero stuff now,,,,,, anyway kdjfksjdflskdf um............... agh i feel bad for asking but may i have a small scenario again (or headcanons if scenarios are closed)? just... a bunch of comforting fluff. i'm kinda having... a rough time since i went through bad stuff two years ago and i'm like... hella angry that i'm not over it yet, so i just really crave nero comforts and fluff :(( anyway ily and uhhh you don't have to write this if you don't want uwu"

_‘This is probably a sad sight for Nero to come come to,’_ you thought, _‘but at this point I’m too tired to care.’_

Your job had always been difficult, but for whatever reason, today was the worst it had been in a while. By the time your shift had finally ended, you were ready to just go home and collapse on the couch.

Which was just what you did; when Nero finally got home from his excursion with Nico, he found you curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a movie playing in the background. Closing the door gently so as not to startle you, he made his way into the living room and took a seat next to you, running a hand through your hair.

“Rough day, huh?” he asked.

You chuckled dryly, turning to face him. “How’d you guess?”

“Just had a hunch,” he said. “Gimme a sec, I need to grab something.”

It was then that you opened your eyes, watching him get up off the couch and walk towards the kitchen. You weren’t sure what he was about to do, but decided to wait and see.

By the time Nero came back to the living room, you had almost forgotten he had left, having returned your focus to the movie. You didn’t even hear him walk in, and was startled when he tapped your shoulder.

“Hey, you didn’t fall asleep on me, did you? Move over.”

Doing as he asked, you were pleasantly surprised to see what he had brought back from the kitchen. As you sat up, he placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of you, followed by a couple of mugs of hot cocoa.

“I thought I’d liven up your little movie night,” he said, sitting down next to you.

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” you mumbled. “I was just… moping on the couch.”

“I couldn’t just watch you lay around like a sad little bump on the log,” Nero laughed, ruffling your hair. “It makes me feel sad too.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re too kind to me.”

“Someone has to be,” he said, reaching over to pull you closer to him. “Seriously though, you know I care about you, right?”

Leaning into his touch, you sighed contentedly. “Of course,” you mumbled. “I love you, Nero.”

“I love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider visiting my Tumblr! http://bunnywritings.tumblr.com


End file.
